The Daughter Of Haymitch
by casspotter11
Summary: Rissia Abernathy is the long lost daughter of Haymitch Abernathy. Rissia came from the Capitol and now must adjust to life in District 12. Umm.. so yeah, I suck at summeries so just give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: sorry for the lack of updates, I have been sick. So I read the Hunger games series. And I have had this idea in my head _all _week so here goes nothing)

I paced the hovercraft, worrying of what my father will think of me, considering the fact I have never met the man and now I am showing up on his doorstep looking for a place to live. Eventually my leg gets sore from rubbing against my prosthetic leg that started at my knee. I lost the lower half of it in the explosion that killed my mother. That is why I am going to live with my father, Haymitch Abernathy, because my mother is dead. "We are almost at District 12," says someone, I wasn't really paying too much attention to who said that.

After another 5 minutes, we arrived in the Victor Village. _This is it_, I thought to myself. _I am finally going to meet my father. _I got out of the hovercraft and looked around the village. It was almost nothing compared to the Capital. I grabbed my luggage (a suitcase and a backpack). And I walked over to a house and knocked on a door, suddenly my stomach got in knots. _What am I going to say, nobody here even knows Haymitch has a daughter, he doesn't even know -. _My thoughts were cut off when Katniss Everdeen opened the door. She looked at me and said, "Hello?" "Um, yes, I am looking for Haymitch Abernathy?" . She pointed over to a house that looked to be in a gross condition "Over there," her voice sounded distracted, like she was in deep thought. "Thanks," I said as I walked over to the house. I stepped up to the door and knocked on the door. A man who appeared to be drunk answered the door. "W-who are yo-you?" he slurred. " I am Raissa Abernathy" his facial features changed and he looked shocked. The bottle of liquor that was in his hand shattered on the pavement steps in front of his door. There was an awkward silence. He just stared at me, he looked at my eyes we had the same gray eyes. Then he stared my purple hair, I probably should have washed the dye out of my hair but I love my purple hair it was a sign of _I _am. "Is your mother Sylvie Guzman?" he asked and I nodded. "Um, well come on in." he said awkwardly. "Thanks" I said quietly. When I stepped in and the smell of cat urine was strong, _oh God, I hope he doesn't have a cat. _I hate cats and they hate me. I looked around, the place was a dump. I peered into the kitchen and saw a goose, I jumped back in shock, a _goose_? Suddenly my father put his hand on my shoulder, I jumped a bit but then he said "What'cha doin'?" he said, he smelled like alcohol. "Looking around." I said. I looked at my watch, 10:30, "Is there someplace I could sleep?" I asked, it had been a long day and I just wanted to sleep. "This way," he said, walking up the stairs, when we reached the top, he opened the door closest to the stair top, "Here you go," he said, when I stepped in, he closed the door. I looked around, the room looks as though nobody has ever even stayed in here. I plopped down on the bed and pulled out my silk night gown and changed into it. Afterwards, I climbed under the scratchy sheets, District 12 is _very _different than my home back at the Capitol. I tried to go to sleep but all I could do is sit, thinking of how much my life is changing.

(A/N: okay, so, I'm not really sure if I like this like a ton, but I always feel like this at first but anyway, tell me what you think or if I should continue… so I really think you should hit the magic button below )


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Hey people, so another update but no reviews? Am I wasting my time? Please just tell me if I am. Or you could tell me how I could improve or if I should continue so all in all, review)

Somehow I managed to sleep and I woke up around six o'clock. I reluctantly climbed out of bed into the cool morning air and I shivered a bit. _I guess this place doesn't get heated too much_, I thought to myself. I looked longingly at the blankets, I was tempted so crawl under and stay there forever but I promised myself I would look around the District and see what there is. So I changed and brushed my hair and teeth. Afterwards, I went down stairs and saw Haymitch passed out in the kitchen so I wrote him a note saying that I was going out to check out the District and I would be back around noon.

After I grabbed a sweat shirt I went out to the bland District that is my new home.

As I walked out of District 12's Victor Village (which now belonged to people other than victors), I saw a hole in the fence that surrounded the District. _What's that doing there? _So I went over to it and after a few minutes of debating whether or not I should go and I decided to go for it. I slipped under the fence, careful not to get too scratched up. I looked around for any sign of danger, when I was sure there was none, I proceeded deeper into the woods. Suddenly, from behind a twig snapped and I scaled the nearest tree. When I reached the top (more like the middle), I looked down and saw a small squirrel. _Wow, I am _such _a scaredy cat_. I looked down again and noticed the ground was kind of far away, scratch that, _very _far away. I forgot about my fear of heights in my moment of fear. I hugged the tree tighter, _How am I going to get down_? My hair fell in front of my face when I rested my head against the trunk.

"Hey, hey you!" someone called from below. I looked down and saw Katniss Everdeen.

"What are you doing up there?" she yelled to me.

"I'm stuck." I said, embarrassed because I'm sure she never got stuck in trees.

"Just jump down," she said, to be honest, I never considered jumping because the ground seemed so far.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, I don't feel like braking my good leg.

"Yes, I do it all the time she said.

"Okay, look out," I said, checking to make sure she was out of the way, then I dropped and everything went black.

I woke up in a bed and I guessed it was just a dream, but the headache I had suggest to differ. I looked around, _I have no clue where I am_. "Hello?" I asked and looked around for someone but no one was there. I tried to sit up but my head hurt when I moved it. So basically I have no choice but to just lay here and do nothing. I stared at the ceiling and tried to guess where I am and I decided that I was at a hospitable kind of place. Well, that was until Peeta Mellark walked in and saw that I was awake and yelled, "Katniss, she's up."

"Hello," I said. "Hello," he said back. There was an awkward silence, then Katniss walked in.

"How is your head?" she asked.

"Um, it kind of hurts, what happened, I remember falling but then what?" I asked her.

"What happened was, after you jumped, well, more like fell, you hit your head on a rock."

(A/N: Hey people, yep fast update, I want one review before I update or else no updates, so review. This story was based of things that happened. Like I fell and hit my head and blacked out before and my friend fell out of a tree.) So, yea, don't forget to …. REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Wow, thanks griffenweaslley0330, luvfredweasley1111, Paula M. Burns, Gaara-frenzy, and my anonymous reviewers and I would also like to thank griffenweasley0330, luvfredweasley1111, Gaara-frenzy and xXKatnissXx for adding my story to your favorite/ alert list p.s I wont be updating Fridays because that's when I am going to babysit)

Now on with the story…..

"Oh, okay," I said, trying to see if I could remember anything but nothing, I sighed. "Hey, you know what I never learned your name." Katniss said. "Oh, my name is Raissa, Raissa Abernathy," I said. She looked shocked and asked, "So your Haymitch's niece?" "No, I'm his daughter," I said, her face went from shock to extreme shock to anger. "He has a daughter and he never bothered to tell me or Peeta? _No, of course not_." she said. "He didn't know about me," I said in defense, I don't think he would tell her anyway, but, still, there's no proof that he would not. "Okay, well, he should know you're here." she said, excepting the fact that he didn't know. "PEETA!" she yelled "Coming!" he yelled back and he rushed up the stairs to the room we were in. "What's wrong?" he asked Katniss. "Oh, yeah, everything is fine, can you go get Haymitch, please?" Peeta gave her a confused look but just walked out mumbling to himself.

After about 10 minutes, Peeta came back with Haymitch. He looked really confused. He looked at me and asked, "Who's that?" _Oh, he must be joking_, I thought to myself, he couldn't _really _forget his only child, _could he_? "Well, she _claims _to be your daughter." Katniss said to him. "Daughter, I don't have any kids." he said gruffly. _He forgot me_? Maybe this is why my mother never really talked about him. I got up quickly and walked out of the room, ignoring the pain in my head. I felt a tear run down my face but I refused to stop to wipe it off. I was sure no one was fallowing me but I wanted to pretend someone who cared about was chasing after me, perhaps even worried about me, I know its stupid but no one cares about me now, why would they? I had no clue where I was going to go but I just wanted to try to forget I was in District 12 and that my mother's dead and that most of my friends are dead too. I soon found myself at the fence again. I really didn't care how bad I got cut up, I didn't really mind the pain anymore. I winced when a broken link on the fence caught and ripped the skin on my arm.

Now my arm was ripped up and my head hurt like heck. I was beginning to panic, what if I died out here, would anyone even care. I broke down sobbing when I was sure I was deep enough I couldn't be seen. I looked at my arm, it was now gushing blood and I was not sure how much more my arm could take of this. I looked around for something to mop up the blood with, but I found nothing. So I decided to look closer in the environment and I found leaves, grass, strange looking berries (I didn't dare try them), some minty smelling leaves, and some spongy moss. Wait, moss? I remember someone used that before in the Hunger Games to stop the bleeding. _I might as well try, _I thought to myself, trying to ignore the fuzziness in my brain that was threatening to take over. So I sat on a rock for about an hour trying to sop up the never-ending flow of blood from my arm. _How much blood can a person loose without dieing? _I asked myself, suddenly worried because I have been sitting here for so long and the stream of blood had no even started to slow down.

Suddenly I herd a twig snap, I had forgotten about all the animals and muttations out here but if a predator has caught sight of me then I'm a goner. I sat there awaiting my death but then a boy came out of the bushes. "Who are you?" he asked, a cross bow pointed at my chest. "I am Raissa," I said wearily "Got a last name?" he asked. "Abernathy." I said, he looked confused. "As in Haymitch Abernathy?" I nodded in response. "Now that I told you my name, what's yours?" I asked the boy, he has the same eyes as me but his hair was blonde and mine is red (under the purple). "Joshua, Joshua Sanchez" he said, lowering the bow but still keeping it loaded. "What are you doing?" he asked looking at my arm. "I'm just sitting here," I said casually. "What happened to your arm?" he asked me. "Oh, it got caught on the fence." I said as though it were no big deal. "Here, let me see it," he said. I wearily held my arm out for him to see _should I trust this kid? _"Well, you did, by the looks of it manage to slow the blood, but you should go get help, like, _now_." he said, concerned. "I cant go back," I said, I know I was being _overly _dramatic, but hey, I don't want to explain what I have been doing for two hours. "Why?" he asked. "Because no one even knows who I am." I said, almost on the verge of tears because saying it out loud made me realize how true it really is. "Well, I'm sure my mother can help, come on." he said, standing up. Then he gave me a hand to help me up, when I stood, I realized just how light headed I actually am.

(A/N: okay for me, that's a really long chapter, but because I write less popular categories, I don't get many reviews so all the reviews made it longer p.s I wont be updating until probably next like, Wednesday because I have a big test coming up and I have my winter dance show coming up (tomorrow, 3-10-12) so wish me luck and review)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: hey people, thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. I forgot to ask, should the relationship between Joshua and Raissa become romantic or not review and tell me what you think)

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize from the Hunger Games trilogy

On with the story…..

I manage to get under the fence without getting scrapped up too badly with the help of Joshua. I was starting to not be able to walk in a straight line any more, but because I was with a boy I barely knew and I was still some-what weary about him. He could easily kill me, right here right now, I felt like an injured animal, so vulnerable and helpless. My thoughts were becoming foggy, it was getting harder to think correctly. I looked at Joshua's shoes, it hurt less to look down. "Up here," he said turning up a street on a hill. I trudged up the street, I didn't really care how much blood I was losing. "Are you sure your okay?" he asked, looking back at me. "Ya, I'm fine, are we almost there?" I asked, on flat ground I was normally okay but going up hill was extremely difficult for me. "Not much further," he said, slowing down to match my pace. When we reached the top of the hill Joshua said, "This is it," when I saw the stairs, I froze, _How am I going to get up? _I thought desperately and Joshua must have noticed because he picked me up bridal style. The sudden movement made my head hurt even more, I probably have a concussion. He somehow managed to open the door without putting me down. "Mom!" Joshua yelled while stepping into the house. He set me down on my feet gently when a woman rushed out of what I guessed was the kitchen who appeared to be in her late 30's early 40's, she had blonde hair (like Joshua) and blue eyes and she seamed no taller than five-foot-four. The reason I thought she had come out of the kitchen is because she was wearing a dirty pink apron. Her face changed from peppy to worried and concerned. "What happened?" she asked her son. "She says her arm got caught in the fence." Joshua answered. The woman helped me over to a couch. She took my arm and examined it. "Well, you will need stitches but other than that you should be fine, I will go get my stitching kit." she rushed out of the room to get the kit.

I watched the needle move in and out of my skin, suddenly I thought of one of my mom's ex-boyfriends', his name was Cinna and he was a stylist for Katniss when she went into the Hunger Games. They were engaged to be married but the Peacekeepers killed him before the marriage, just another person close to me the Capitol has killed. "There, all done," said Mrs. Sanchez, pulling me out of my thoughts "just lay down for awhile and you should be fine."

Soon I fell into a deep dreamless sleep. When I awoke, the sun was setting and the room had a few candles lit for lighting. The room had an eerie glow to it. I closed my eyes again, trying to go back to sleep but it just wasn't going to happen. I sat up, the movement caused a dull ache to spread through out my head but I just ignored it. "Hello?" I asked unsure if anyone was here. This reminded me of a horror film right before someone was killed, I shuddered at this thought. _Great, I came home to a house of crazy killers_. "Oh, good, you're awake." said Mrs. Sanchez. "I was just up stars, cleaning." I nodded in response. "I think I should go home, before my father starts to worry." I said, I felt like I would over stay my welcome if I stayed the night. Plus, I also should go just incase anyone is worried about my whereabouts and if not, I'm sure I could find some place to sleep. "Before you go, I have some medicine for you." she said leaving the room and returning with a bottle of pills. She handed them to me, "Take one in the morning and one in the evening to help prevent infection." I took them from her and said thank-you, then I left.

**Some important things you should know…..**

**this takes place about a year after Peeta returned to district 12. Peeta and Katniss are engaged but have no children YET! P.s review to tell me weather Raissa and Joshua should stay friends or have a romantic relationship**

(A/N: Sorry about the late update but my computer was messed up! Also, I probably wont update until next Sunday be cause Friday I am going to see the HUNGER GAMES MOVIE (cant wait!) and I have MCAS on Wednesday and Thursday) May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

(Thanks for the reviews! I love them, they make my day so remember to review) p.s- I forgot to tell you how old Raissa and Joshua are, they are both 13.

Now, on with the story…..

I walked to the I Victors Village rather slowly, I really didn't want to go back, my feet dragging on the ground. I started twirling my hair nervously, what am I supposed to do? Just walk in and say _hey, dad, I don't give a crap if you don't know who I am. _

Before I realized it, I was at the door and still had no clue what to say _I'll just improvise,_ I thought quickly and knocked. "Coming" said Haymitch. He opened the door and stood there, just waiting. "Um, I know you don't belive me but I can prove that I'm your daughter, during the war my mother wrote a letter for you just incase something happened to her." before now I had totally forgotten about the letter, not that it mattered much before now. "Really?" he said disbelieving. "Yes, can I show you?" I said. "Sure," he said, stepping out of the doorway to let me in.

I rushed up the stairway until I reached the room I had my stuff in. I grabbed my bag started digging through the contents until I reached the little envelope that had _Haymitch Abernathy _written on it. I ran back down the stair and shoved it into his hand. He opened it and read it. Hen he finished he folded it back into three's and sat down on a chair, running his fingers through his hair. I stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do. He turned to me and said, "You should go unpack, Raissa." he said, probably needed time to think about whatever he just read. So I went upstairs, I do need to unpack.

I opened my bag of my stuff and I pulled out a framed picture of my mother and I from a few years ago. I smiled, back then everything was perfect, no war, no uprising, nothing to worry about. I set the photo on the bedside stand next to my bed. The rest of my stuff bag was just things that I loved and couldn't live without. I then unpacked my bag of cloths, keeping some pajamas out for later. I sat on the bed, staring at how the room looked more friendly and welcoming.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, I jumped. I got up and opened the door. "Do you want dinner?" asked Haymitch. "Sure," I said, I was hungry. He went down stairs and I fallowed, the smell of charred meat and fresh bread hit my nose. Clearly he doesn't know how to cook very well. I sat down at the kitchen table and Haymitch put a plate of meat and bread in front of me. Now _this _is fine dinning, a grin came onto my face as I thought this. I broke off a piece of bread and speared some butter on it, it was good. I then picked up my fork and knife and put a napkin on my lap, normal Capitol manners but clearly manners don't matter much to Haymitch, he was stuffing his face. Then he looked up at me and saw what I was doing he looked at me as though I were crazy but I just ignored it. I'm guessing manners aren't a big deal here.

After dinner, the sun had gone down and it was around six o'clock. So I decided to read a book. I sat by the fire reading while Haymitch sat at the kitchen table, drinking.

Around ten I went to bed. When I got into my room, I realized I had forgotten about the medicine and rushed to the bathroom to take it. I then slipped into my pajamas and got into bed. A sudden gust of cold wind came into the room and then I realized I forgot to close the window. So I crawled out of bed to close the window. When I got back under the covers I quickly fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

(A/N: an early update! But don't expect this often, I was sick today so that's why I updated two days in a row. But I will still update Sunday. P.s remember to watch Pretty Little Liars tonight (If you live in America) to watch a thingy about the Hunger Games with some actors from the movie!)

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated I have had a science fair project that I passed in today and the fair is Thursday so I most likely wont be able to update until Friday**


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: sorry I haven't updated in two weeks, I have had lots of appointments. I also have the science project P.s, I have vacation this up coming week so I will be updating a lot then… ) If you have been listening to my ramblings, you are now rewarded with the story.

I awoke to beams of sunlight creeping onto my face. I grabbed the blankets and pulled them over my face, trying to fall back to sleep but to no avail. After a few minutes of relaxing under the warm covers, I decided to get up. I slowly peeled the sheets off of me. The room wasn't as cold as it has been the last few mornings I have been here in District 12. I decided that despite the crappy day I had yesterday, I was going to go explore, just not in the woods.

I went to closet to pick out something to wear today. Most of my clothing was fashion, not meant for any type of activity unless it was a fashion show. Yes, back home I was a model. My mother had this idea of a perfect little princess of a daughter when she thought of me. This was how my mother and Cinna met, he used to be my stylist before he went to work for The Hunger Games.

I picked out my most casual outfit I could find, it was a t-shirt that had an ad on it for Wendy's Chocolate, the best chocolate in Panem. I was recently the sponsor girl for them. I had black leggings that went along with them. They were very comfortable and were the most casual top and pants I owned. I changed into that and I brushed my hair and put it up in a ballet bun and I then took my medication. I went to go look around the house to see if there was anything that I could do for a little bit before it was warm enough to go out, yesterday was cold and because I was used to warm weather, this was a shock for my body.

I went in and out of rooms, most were empty and the few that had things in them were nothing entertaining, that was until I went into the living room. I went down to see if there was anything I had missed last night and then I saw it, a piano. Before I was a model, I was a pageant girl and for the talent part of the show I would play the piano for my talent, at first, I hated it like most other girls hate the 'talents' their mother's had picked out for them. But soon the piano began to grow on me and the next thing I knew, I was playing it 24/7. I sat down on the chair and began to play a song called Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift, it was an old song from the country that was once called America but it was very beautiful. My fingers danced across the keys, finding their place. I guess I got into the song because suddenly, from behind, Haymitch said "Your really good, sweetheart." I jumped because I was expecting him to be sleeping he went to bed late or possibly not at all. "Thanks" I said, I could tell he meant it because he did not seem like the type that would just give out complements unless they were dissevered. I really do enjoy playing and I just _happen _to be good at it also. "Where did you learn to play like that?" he asked. "When I was little, I used to compete in beauty pageants and this was my talent." I said to him. He looked confused, he really was Haymitch. So I began to explain what a beauty pageant was to him, when I finished he still looked confused so I gave up.

(A/N: hey sorry its so short, I have been busy but don't worry I promise new chapters this week) remember to review and may the odds be ever in your favor


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: sorry I haven't updated, my laptop has been down, but I am back)

Disclaimer: anything recognizable from the movie or book do not belong to me, I owe it all to Lionsgate and the amazing Suzanne Collins

A few days had past and Joshua and I had met up a few more times, he seemed like a nice person and we would more than likely become good friends. I also think that Haymitch has been trying to drink less, he was trying to become a good father. And today, I'm going to meet Katniss and Peeta properly.

I decided to start getting ready around noon because I want to look nice and make a good impression, seeing as I haven't yet with me almost dead and all.

I decided to pick out my outfit and then I realized, is it casual, formal, or semi-formal, so I asked Haymitch. What a stupid question, he looked confused it was funny, I should know that he would know nothing about fashion. So I just guessed that it would be semi-formal and I should dress not flashy. So I went to my closet and picked out my sparkly, tight fitting gold dress. I then put on my favorite perfume, it smelled like flowers.

At 6:30 we went over to Peeta and Katniss's house for dinner. I knocked on the door and Peeta answered. "Come in," he said stepped out of the doorway to allow my father and I to enter. "Thank-you" I said to him, stepping into the living room. I then stood there awkwardly silent, curse my social awkwardness. I started to stare at the carpet, it was a light badge, and thick. I then spaced out.

When I spaced back in, I realized someone was asking me a question. "Huh?" I said embarrassed, I could feel my cheeks getting warm. "I said, Haymitch tells me you play piano, could you show us?" Katniss said. "Sure" I said quietly walking over to the piano in the room, every house _must _have a piano. I sat down and began playing We Are Young by Fun, this was another song from America, also one of my favorite songs to play.

When the song was over they clapped for me. "Thank you" I said walking away from the piano.

"I like your dress," Katniss said. "Oh, thank-you, my old stylist, Cinna, made it for me." I said to her, wait, she knows Cinna, why am I so stupid? She looked at me as though I were an alien. "You knew Cinna?" she asked shocked. "Yes, he was engaged to my mother." I said. "Oh." she said, and with that, I knew that topic was over. I just realized how tall I was in my shoes when I was talking to Katniss. It's a miracle I haven't fallen on the carpet.

Soon the food was ready and we all went to eat. For dinner we had some kind of bird, bread, and some kind of plant, maybe katniss. It was much better than Haymitch's cooking. We didn't talk much throughout dinner. For dessert, we had an apple pie that I'm guessing Peeta made this. All in all, the food was delicious.

After dinner, we talked for a bit longer and I played an other song on the piano, then we went home. Haymitch managed to stay pretty sober this evening, I was surprised because I know he was constantly drinking.

I went to bed shortly after we arrived home because I was going to see Joshua tomorrow and we were going to meet at 5 in the morning because he was going to teach me how to use a bow and arrow and he said the best game was before sunrise.

That night I went to bed, eager for the next day.

(A/N: this chapter seems….. Different, I'm not sure why, but it just does. Anyway please, PLEASE review, it makes me so happy.)


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: please review, I love to hear what people think, I also think I should tell you I know little about fashion, I also ask that you ignore r)

I woke up at 4:45 to the annoying beeping noise of my alarm clock. Why did I agree to this? How could a person get up this early, the sun was not even up. The alarm was still going off so I got out of bed and turned it off, I meant to leave on the other side of my room so I would not be so tempted to go back to sleep. Haymitch knew I was leaving early, but that did not mean that he was going to make sure I was out on time. I realized that I should have gotten up a bit earlier because there was no way that I am going to have time to shower and get there time.

I changed into the cloths I laid out last night (a plain top and a pair of jeans). Since I came to District 12 I realized I need a new wardrobe because the colorful dresses that I used to wear in the Capitol just don't fit in or make it easy to do stuff with out getting them gross. So I went out and got new, more District casual, cloths. Unfortunately, there's only clothing store here in District 12 and there is not many choices in there. I was disappointed when I found this out because one of my favorite things is fashion.

When I was out the door, I began dashing towards the woods, hopeful not to be too late. I was not paying attention when I ran into someone. "Oh my- are you okay? I'm so sor-" I began. "Just watch where you're going" the boy who was about my age said rather rudely. He just walked away with a scowl on his face. _What _is he doing out here? Is it normal to get up and be out by 5 a.m, because if so, I'm still not going to get up that early. I ran off, I was sure I was late by now but not by long and there was no way he had a watch with him. I hate being late.

When I reached the spot in the woods he told me to meet him, he was no where to be found. _Yes, I wasn't late_! I herd a sudden _thud _behind me and I jumped and starting screaming. Then a cold hand grabbed my arm as I tried to run away from what ever had jumped down from a tree behind me. Then an other cold hand clamped over my mouth to shut me up. _This is how I am going to die. I am going to die now. _"Shhhh! You'll scare all the game away."

It was Joshua. "Well, next time don't scare me, and besides," I gestured to me prosodic leg, "this '_thing'_ is ridiculously loud."

"Well, it doesn't matter here you've scared all the game away with your scream, everything's gone. We need to go deeper to find anything now. And try not to step on any twigs, you just make more noise."

"Okay." I said in response. But how can a girl not step on any twigs, especially with a leg that was fake? I took a deep breath, trying not to get irritated and just fallow what he was telling me. He new best about this sort of stuff.

We soon came across a buck (A/N: a buck is a male deer). "Here." Joshua sad as he stuffed his bow and one of his arrows into my hands. "What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked, there was a reason he was giving me lessons.

"Take it like this," he said loading the arrow into the bow. He then put my hand on the bow in a certain way. "Pull back as far as you can, use your lip as an anchor if you can, then take a breathe and release." I did as he said, hitting the deer. I gasped and burst into tears. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking worried. " I killed an innocent deer!" I said and he just rolled his eyes.

(A/N: sorry I haven't updated in like forever but my laptop has been broken and I have had writers block please review, it makes me update faster)


	10. Chapter 10

_Everything seemed sort of, well, fuzzy as though a haze of fog that blurred everything. I was in the woods just outside District 12. I was running, dodging the trees. I wasn't quiet sure what I was running from. "Raissa, Raissa!" I heard a familiar voice. It was my mother. She was somehow standing before me, blurry like everything else here. "Mom," I said with tears streaming down my face. She tucked a piece of hair behind my ear "Raissa" she said softly, she was also crying. Suddenly, a bomb went off from behind me, unlike everything else here, this was crystal clear. Another bomb went off even closer two the two of us. I began to panic. I hurriedly began to run. I then turned around just in time to see the bomb go off underneath my mother._

I woke up sitting in my bed screaming in horror, reliving my mother's death was horrid. I stopped screaming and burst into tears. I curled up into a ball, still crying.

Haymitch drunkenly stumbled into my room, this is probably why he wasn't drinking while I was around, he drank while I was asleep. "What's swrong Sssweeteat?" he slurred. "I-I had a bad dream" I said, trying to calm myself down, I hate it when people see me cry, it makes me feel weak. He stumbled over to my bed and sat down (almost missing the bed and falling to the floor). I was no longer curled up in a ball but now sitting, laughing at him almost falling off the bed. He was not as bad as I thought he would be. This place (so far) was not as bad as I thought it would. I just hope I don't continue to get these nightmares. I would probably go insane if they do, I'm not that strong, I'm just a girl.

"What wasss it?" he as, again slurring his 's' 's. "My mother, dieing" I said, I began to cry. "Shh, just go back to sleep." I eventually did.

I woke up the next morning with horribly puffy eyes. When I took one look at them, I shrieked, I look like a monster! No amount of make up could cover it, well, I could try, I guess. Today Joshua was going to introduce me to his friends (well, at least some of them).

After hours of putting on makeup, I looked okay. I ran down the stairs, hopefully not too late. "Where are you going?" asked Haymitch. "Out," I said, running out the door down to the town sqaure where I was going to meet them.

(A/N sorry about how short it is but im going on vaction and will not be able to update.) Please review


End file.
